Harry Potter year 1
by light soceress
Summary: Harry's parent did not die when Voldemort attack, so he has a brother and 2 sister. Also the Potters and the Weasley are very good friends. sorry this fic will be postponed for a while.
1. Default Chapter

"HARRY WAKE UP" a young girl of 10 screamed at her older almost 11 year old brother to wake up. She stood there tapping her foot until he got out of bed and push her out of his room. This was Alison Potter the sister of Harry Potter the boy-who- lived, Ally went down stair and told her parents she woke him up and saw her other brother Bryan Potter and sister Jasmine Potter coming downstairs. Both of them came down and said good morning and sat down at the breakfast table. Then while her mother put out the breakfast Harry finally came down and started to eat breakfast and In the middle of it an owl swoop in without warning dropping 3 letters, one for Bryan, one for Jasmine and one for Harry. Harry's and Jasmine's were similar and said:  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internatinaly Confed of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. / Ms. Potter We are please to inform you have been accepted at Hogsworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclose lists of all necessary books and equipment.  
Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31 Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Well I guess we are going to Diagon Ally after Jasmine and Harry's birthday" said their father.  
  
So on August the 1st the Potters set out for Diagon Ally using Floo powder. When they got there, another family met them there who were the Weasley and were good friends to the Potter, and after the kids got money for supplies the adults talked while Ginny Weasley the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley and Ally went with Percy one of Ginny's older brother to go and look at stuff and Harry, Jasmine and Bryan Joined Ron. Fred and George Weasley.  
  
Later after they got their books, and other school supplies they decided to look at some quills. While Harry, Jasmine and Ron paid for their quills, George and Fred waited outside with Bryan who was talking to a pretty, long black hair girl with blue-grey eyes fringe with long dark eyelashes. After Harry and Ron emerge from the shop Bryan said "Harry and Ron this is my friend Nathalie"  
  
"Nathalie this is my younger brother and sister Harry amd Jasmine, and his friend Ron who is also GEORGE AND FRED'S YOUNGER BROTHER"  
  
"please to meet you' said Nathalie and shook their hand  
  
"well I'll see you in school" she said and left with out a back wards glance and disappear into the crowed. Later that day the Potter went back home.  
  
Chapter 2 On September 1st the Potter all went to King's Cross. After saying good bye to their parents the 3 Potters got on the train, finding an empty compartment the 3 of them sat down. Later they were joined by Ron, George and Fred, then Nathalie and another girl they didn't know. "Harry, Jasmine, Ron, Bryan, Fred and George this is Hermione Granger, her parents are some friends of my parents"  
  
, 


	2. note

Hey wuz up its light sorceress Please send me ideas for the next chapter 


	3. arrival

Soon out side it started to rain but Ron and Harry continued to talk about quidditch while Hermione ask jasmine about the wizarding world. Then the compartment door swung open and a blond pointed face boy came strutting in with two people behind him. "So what do we have here the Potties, Weasel and a mud blood" he drawled. "What do you want Malfoy" replied Harry venomously. "Oh nothing" he said and swagger off. After a few minutes the door open again and three people came in. two boys and a girl their age. One of the guys had Black hair and blue eyes that twinkle mischievously the other guy had light brown hair and light hazel that twinkle mirthlessly and girl had long black hair and light hazel eyes that seem mysteriously. "Was that Malfoy?" ask the black hair boy. "Apparently it was Ben" said Harry. "You know these people?" ask Ron. "Yea we do" replied Jasmine. "This is Benjamin Black, Jake and Dawn Lupin. And you guys this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" replied Harry. "Ben's father is Harry's god father while Dawn and Jake's father is my god father and our uncle" said Jasmine. "Nice to meet you" replied Ron and Hermione. "So have you look at the school text books yet" ask Jake. "Yea Mum wants us to be at the top of our year like her, dad, uncle Remus, Sirius and aunt Willow how about you" replied Jasmine. "We looked through all of them and mum and dad's old second year books" replied Dawn. "Sort of look through it but I found my dad old marauder books" replied Ben. "So what does it have in it "ask Harry? "Old tricks but do you think we can become the second generation Marauders?" Ben asks. "What do you think?" said Jake. "What are you talking about" ask Ron. The marauder junior looked at the confuse Ron and Hermione. "Our dads and another person who betray Harry parents to Voldemort made up a group called the Marauder who like to play pranks" replied Ben. "Hey I remember now why that name sounds so familiar" replied Ron. The marauders junior and Hermione turn to Ron with raised eye brows. "My brothers George and Fred found a map called the marauders map when they were first years. The Marauder map is very cool it shows every one and where they are and the secret passages in the school" "where did they get it?" ask dawn. "Filch the caretaker's office." The marauders jr. looked at each other when George and Fred came in along with Bryan and Natalie. "Fred, George Ron just told us about the Marauder map you found. May we see it" ask Harry. The older twins shrugged and took out a rough piece of parchment. "But its blank" replied Hermione. Ben, Harry and Jake grinned at each other and Jake tapped the piece of parchment with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." (The thing that happens next is what happen in the third book but I am 2 lazy to type it). "You know how it works" ask George shocked. "Course we do" replied Dawn. "But how". "Do you know who the Marauders were actually were" ask Ben. "Moony, padfoot, prongs and wormtail". "Their actual names?" "Nope" "Moony was Remus Lupin, Padfoot was Sirius Black, Prongs was James Potter and Wormtail does not matter anymore" "So your dads are the marauder but what about Wormtail who was he?" "he doesn't matter anymore" growled the marauders jr. including Bryan Potter. "what did Wormtail do something that he no longer matter" "he no longer matters because he is no longer a Marauder" "why is he no longer a marauder?" "he broke the pact" "what pact?" "the pact that says no true marauder will turn to the dark side" "why was that pact made" "all of the marauders despise dark arts except for Wormtail the traitor" "we shouldn't even call him that any more" " I agree but who wants to call him by anything"

Soon the whole compartment was tense and the older kids left leaving the first years alone. "so what house do you hope you will be sorted in" ask Ron changing the subject. "Gryffindor" said all the marauders jr. " I think Gryffindor is the best cause the head master was in that house but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad" replied Hermione thoughtfully "any ways I'm hungry" both Ron and Ben said it at the same time. The whole compartment all burst into gales of laughter. "what I'm a growing boy" remarked Ben. "both of you sound like Sirius" laughed Jasmine. " so he is my father" Ben retorted. "but it so funny" replied harry

The rest of the time was talking about stuff.

It was dark when they reach the school and a person on the intercome came on telling them to keep their trunks on the train. "firs year firs year this way!" a voice called out in the darkness waving a lantern. The group soon came to face a very tall person with a very wild beard who led them down a path and by the a lake where they got in a fleet of boats and sailed across the lake and unto a harbor of some sort where Professor McGonagall a very strict looking witch was waiting for them and took them in to the school.

"in a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepufff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you stay at the school your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will score your house points while your punishment will loose points" she said. Then she left "how do you think they will sort us?" ask Ron. the marauder jr. shook their. "mum said it's a surprise" replied Ben. "my brother was saying something like fighting a troll" replied Ron. "oh be reasonable most first years don't even know that much magic yet" said Jasmine. Then she was back and led them into the Great hall where a hat was put on a stool and every body stared at it until it broke into song (not typing the whole song too lazy).

"when I call your name you come up and try on the hat" Professor Mcgonagall said and started to call out names. "Abott, Hannah" "Hufflepuff!". "Black Benjamin" "Gryffindor". "Bones, Susan." "Hufflepuff!" And so on so forth. "Granger Hermione." "Gryffindor." "Malfoy Draco." "Slytherin!" "Lupin Dawn" 'Gryffindor!" "Lupin Jake" "Gryffindor!" "Potter, Harry" "Gryffindor!" "Potter Jasmine" "Gryffindor!" "Weasley Ronald" "Gryffindor!" Many other names were called in between since its alphabetical order.

Thanx to my reviewers I appreciate your comments now would you preferred my fic stay to the HP n SS or different please tell me


	4. foof fights and books

"welcome to another year at Hogswart" the headmaster said. "before we get befuddle by this excellent feast a few term notices. Mr. Filch asked me to remind you to not to use magic in the halls between classes. Also to the first year that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. That is all let the feast begin" he continued.

Once the headmaster sat down the food appeared at the table. Ron and Ben immediately dug into the food taking a bit of everything. While the rest of the group took in food more slowly. Once every one had eaten their fill blocks of ice cream appear along with pies and cookies. Once dessert finish they sat and sang the school song then the prefects led their house to the dormitories where everyone immediately fell asleep. The next morning the 3 marauder jr. boys were found up and eating early. Dawn and Jasmine both knew something was up. "I don't get it why you think something is up" complain Ron. "you don't know them as well as we do" replied Jasmine. Then the group saw that all of the Slytherin were glued to their seats. Dawn and Jasmine sat beside their brothers and friend. "Did you guys do that" ask dawn. "no but we saw who did it" Harry said cheerfully. The girls just shook their heads and ate a little bit and left early for class leaving the boys to be late.

For the next week or so they spend taking notes about the basics and nothing else. On the third week in transfiguration they start turning a match into a needle. By the end of the period only the marauder jr. were able to turn their match into a needle and only Hermione came close to doing it. "how can you guys do it so quickly" ask Ron awed. "we just have a talent" replied Ben. "More like practice" mutter Jasmine. Then in charms they did the levitation charm which only Hermione and the marauder jr. got it. At dinner Malfoy was walking by Crabbe and accidentally push him so the bean on his fork flew into the air and hit Flint another Slytherin. Who then got mad and started to flig some food causing the whole table to do the food fight which sprung some food on the Gryffindor who all joined in the food fight which cause Hermione, dawn, Natalie, other people, Jasmine, all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff to leave.

Ben, Harry, Jake and Ron were eating when some one threw a salt shaker and it hit Ben, who licked the salt from the top using his finger then started to chug it down. Harry started to go "Chug, Chug, Chug". Ron just stared at Ben while Jake knowing what would happen slipped away. Then Professor McGonagall came around the corner and saw what her student was doing. "Mr. Black! What on earth are you –" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw food flying everywhere.

It took a while for her to get everyone to stop then told them to clean the great Hall with out magic. Later that night Ben, Harry, Ron and the other first year Gryffindor boys trudge up the stair exhausted to find Jake happily reading a book on his bed. "you knew this was going to happen didn't you" Harry accused his cousin. Jake just smiled at them and put his book away got into bed and pulled his curtain forward to enclose his bed. All the other boys glared at the bed.

Next morning the boys woke up to fine it raining outside. Since it was Saturday most of the older kids were at Hogsmead, a wizarding village near the school. At breakfast Ben received a red envelope. "what is that" ask Hermione. "howler, better open it Ben. Either way we will hear it" replied Harry. Ben opened it and "Benjamin Sirius Black! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CHUGGING SALT!!!! WE ARE VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOUR LACK OF JUDGEMENT!!!!" it shrieked and burned up.

Everybody looked at Ben who turn a tinge of red and quickly walked out of the hall. They later found him surprisingly in the library.

"hey, Ben." Ben looked up to see Harry, Jake and Ron. "hey" he mumbled. "so you still embarrass about the howler?" ask Harry. "Don't worry, Fred and George gets a lot of howlers from mum. Everyone will soon forget" said Ron.

After an hour of trying to convince Ben people will forget, he finally believed it and they left the library. They were walking in the hallway when they bumped into Bryan and Natalie who were talking to Mr. Lupin. "Dad?" Jake said suddenly. The person turned to Jake. "hello Jake, Ben, Harry and you must be Ron Weasly" Mr. Lupin said. "Uncle Remus what are you doing here?" ask Harry. "being Head of the Auror department the minister ask me to make a trip to Hogswort and check a few stuff" he replied. "oh" Jake replied. "And before I forget your mother wanted me to give you this. She said it might be useful. For What, I do not know. She likes to have her secrets." He said handing his son a thick book. "Ok, Dad can you tell mum that Dawn wants Mum to owl her that creature book" said Jake. "ok and I will see some of you at Christmas" Mr. Lupin said and left. "What is that book uncle Remus gave you?" ask Bryan curiously. Jake look at the book and read out loud the title. "Le Petit." "Strange name cause all it mean is small in French" said Jake.

Later sitting by the fire Jake opened the book. The pages were old dusty but in good condition. Each page had illuminate on it. On one page it listed ruins while other pages contained charts and tables.

Thax to my reviewers. Luv u all. Also thanxs to my friend for giving me ideas


End file.
